This Is Who I Am
by Baby D. Gurl
Summary: Inuyash and Kagome comes from the same world, but don't know it. But when Kagome's agrees to be inuyasha's girlfrend and fnd out who she really is... will Kagome choose her chosen life or the life she knows. Or wills he be destoynd in the end? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

'This Is Who I am'

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co but I'll make an exception….. Since this story is mine, I own all characters…. Enjoy the story and I will up date a.s.a.p.

It was pitch black outside; when the blizzard swept in, covering the earth in a thick layer of snow. A large black stretch limo was making its way through a large forest. A little girl dressed in a red dress, with a white bow, sat in the back seat. Her hair was tied in red ribbons. She had white stockings and white shoes. In her hands was a doll that was a smaller and more stuffed replica of her.

"Mr. Shino…." Called out a small voice; crawling over to the driver's window. She slung the hand that held the doll over the seat, letting the doll dangle.

"Yes, Miss. Higurashi?"

"Why are the clouds falling at night?" Ask the little girl slinging her arm through the driver's window.

Shino chuckled at the innocent question of the two year old girl. Shino was the chuffer for the little girl. He wore a black dress shirt with black gloves and black dress pants. His green eyes looked into the rearview mirror to see stormy blue eyes staring back at him. He chuckled again once he seen the look on her face. Her head was tilted and the appendixes on her head twitch.

"Is the sky falling Mr. Shino?" she ask moving her head back in the window, resting her chin on the back seat, as the man chuckled.

"My dear…." He said with a small laugh. "The sky is not falling. It is snowing my dear Kagome."

"Why is it snowing than?"

"That my dear….no one knows?"

"Well I wish it will go away."

"Why do you wish it to go away?"

Shino glanced into the rearview mirror before focusing on the patches of dirt. He slowed down to a much slower speed. Since the road was becoming slippery, and the wind began to blow even harder. The limo was going so slow that if it wasn't for the size and color, you could mistaken it for a turtle or snail.

"I'm not allowed near the river any more." She explains. "Mother said it's frozen, and we have to wait till its unthaaa….unthaaa…"

"Unthawed…."

"Yea. And I want to play in the river, and now the river is a big Popsicle."

He laughed at her word choice on how she describes the frozen river that ran through the property in the back yard. She was just too cute and too adorable for her own good. He looked at her though the rearview mirror and smiled. She was leaning against the back seat pouting, which caused her ears to droop. Her long black hair, with silver tips and blue streaks was messed up. She was quite before she asked her next question.

"When dose daddies (that's how my niece say daddy) and the others are coming back?"

"Next week." He said. "It's a good thing they left before the weather worsens, don't you think Miss. Kagome?"

"Yes Mr. Shino." Replied Kagome; putting her hands under her head.

The limo became silent as they came to a bridge, and stopped. Kagome took this chance to do a very un-lady like thing, and climbed over the seat. She put her hands on the dash board to get a better look at the bridge, by lifting herself up a little. It seemed like it never ended. The bridge was thickly covered in snow. It looked to be about two and a half feet tall to three feet tall.

Setting down Kagome let out a large yawn. She raised her hands above stretching out the stiffness in her back. Another big yawn escaped her mouth as her eyes began to droop. Shino smiled down at the girl and continue to drive as Kagome head fell on his arm. As he drove along, the limo began to slide. Kagome was jolted awake as the driver jerked his arms to keep the car in control. Kagome was jerked to the far side of the car; away from the driver.

However, his attempts to keep the car in control failed because the car went soaring over the edge and into the larger river below. Shino hit the steering wheel with his head causing blood to trickle down. His seat belt kept him in place as they hit bottom. Kagome, on the other hand, was thrown against the window, breaking through; she fell in the rapidly moving river, yelling as it swept her down stream. Shino called out to her but she was already gone.

_CartoonKidz_

Please read and review and I'll update. If not, the story will be deleted. This is no threat Love ya lots, but I have to go(R&R ll)


	2. Chapter 2

'This Is Who I am'

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co but I'll make an exception….. Since this story is mine, I own all characters…. Enjoy the story and I will up date a.s.a.p.

I watch as the teacher introduces the new girl. She was seventeen, 5'10 maybe 6 feet tall; with an overly large black hoodie and black baggie pants. A hat covered her head, and her stormy-blue eyes were hid behind a pair of thick glasses, which were cast down to the floor. Her black backpack was causally cast over her left shoulder. No make-up was present on her face.

My eyes cast over to my brother who had a smirk on his face. His ears twitch at the sound of her voice. Telling me he found a new target and he was satisfied, making me roll my eyes at him. But I had no time to think about it because the door came crashing open.

A boy stepped in huffing and puffing, tell me he was out of breath. Unlike the girl, he wore closed that fitted him. A simple white undershirt and a whir button shirt and black slightly baggy pants. He had violet eyes and a small rat size ponytail. He looked a couple of inches taller, and four years older than she. The boy seemed to glare at her as she gave him a slick smile. It seemed hidden to other.

After the girl set down the boy was introduce, and he set down. Class continued for the next fifteen before the class was let out. My brother had become great friends with the new kid, who turned out to be the biggest pervert in the university. Every time a girl would walk by he would grab her rear and she would reintroduce him to the floor. He spent the whole day doing it.

"You lecher, can you stop doing that." Said; a sliver head boy. He wore a red beater, with dark blue baggy shorts. Two white appendixes twitched on top of his head in annoyance. "I'm tired of picking you up off the floor Miroku."

"It's this possessed hand. I swear." He said getting up; using the wall to support his weight.

"I haven't even been friends with you for twenty-four hours and I can already tell your going to be trouble."

"Inuyasha. I'm a handful; not trouble."He said rubbing his sore cheek, wincing at the pain. "And, besides….I'm not that a bad of person….once you get to know me; of course."

"And I'm the queen of England."

"Young lord of the eastern lands; but whatever floats your boat."

"Shut it Miroku. You know what I meant. You can't be that dumb."

"And you're not that intelligent. So it evens out."

They made there way outside arguing who was the wisest out of the two. Students parted as they walked, but one. Not noticing, Miroku ran into the figure knocking her over and falling on top of her, is hands falling on to her breast.

Before he even knew it, he was knocked off the blushing girl with a red hand print across his face. Students had stop to see who had got hit. Miroku was spread out on the floor as the girl gathered her things up and rushed out the school.

_CartoonKidz_

_hahahadomination_- don't hate cusz ur a loser. Live wit it.

R&R- I know its that exciting, but it will get better. Cross my heat.


	3. Chapter 3

'This Is Who I am'

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co but I'll make an exception….. Since this story is mine, I own all characters…. Enjoy the story and I will up date a.s.a.p.

Inuyasha entered the university's court yard covered in honey, bird seeds and yellow feathers. Thanks to a certain girl who he been pulling pranks on for the last two months and a half. Every time he thought he pulled the ultimate prank on her… hers would be ten folds better than his and worse.

Today he had pulled the water in the bucket routine. One of the classics on her for fun. Well, instead of water he used chocolate milk and glue. He himself stood by with chocolate chip cookies dumped it her, naming her the '_cookie monster_.' Well she got even with him and dubbed him '_big bird__'_ and now he had friends that he did not want following him.

Setting down with his now laughing friends and his angry girlfriend. He put his sticky fore head on his sticky arms with a huff, waiting for them to stop. From the sound of it, it want be any time soon either. Sighing he took his off he arm letting a long string of honey, seeds and feather connect his arm to his head, made his friends laugh harder. And that's when he heard her.

"Hey _big bird__." _She said emphasizing the word big bird. All he could do was growl as a couple of birds start picking at him. "I see you made new friends." She said fixing her glasses on her face.

Inuyasha smirk. "Yes, but you'll always be my best friend…my little _cookie monster_." He said with a laugh, even though she was clean. She was lucky to have an extra pair of cloths which consist of long black baggie pants and another hoodie, that read _'It was worth the pain__'_ with a boy that had a read hand print on both cheeks on the back. He on the other hand didn't.

"Know my big bird; no one was supposed to know. It was our little secrets." The cookie monster scowled him playfully. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

The _cookie monster_ walked away as another figure approached the table with a snort. "Not again?" he said sitting down.

Inuyasha dropped his head on the table. "Can it Sesshomru."

"Inuyash I thought I was your best friend?" Miroku complained playfully. Inuyasha snorted and just ignored the question looking over to an angry looking Kikyo

Inuyasha sighed getting up with Kikyo, who refused to hold his honey covered hand. He could tell she was mad at him. Inuyasha just followed after her, which led him inside the school. As they got to a isolated area, Kikyo stopped and turned around to face him, almost causing Inuyasha to run into her.

"Kikyo…."

"It's over." She said flatly

"Kikyo….What…. Why?" he ask searching her eyes for any clue to why.

But all he seen was the cold in her brown eyes that never left. However, she answers the question verbally. "I met someone else.""What!!?" he was shocked would be an understatement. He just could not believe it. Or its just could be the fact that he did not want to believe it….at all.

Just then, a man in dark blue jeans pants and a red tall tee walked up to her, grabbing her by the waist. She lend into him giving him a long heated kiss while he tighten his rip. They broke apart when they heard a growl. The man just smirk.

"You where right Kikyo." He laughed as his smirk seem to grow.

"About what." Asked Inuyasha, narrowing his golden honey eyes at the man.

"Even for a young Lord…you're pretty pathetic."

"Let's go Naraku. By Inuyasha." And together they walked off together.

Inuyasha took his anger out on the wall, by punching it leaving a hole covered in honey seeds and yellow feathers, before walking off, not noticing some one watching him with sad eyes.

CartoonKid

_kandy12345_- just 2 keep my head and any other body parts u might wnt 2 chop off, I'll update faster.

_p__ixiepuff101_- glad u liked it. Hope u like this chapter.

_Twilight-Princess210_- I'll keep righting

Author's Note:

Started a new story. Its coming out next week called _Finding Me_

R&R- getting better . . . i hope


	4. Chapter 4

''This Is Who I am'

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co but I'll make an exception….. Since this story is mine, I own all characters…. Enjoy the story and I will up date a.s.a.p.

My bike skid across the dirt as I tried another stunt. I could fill dirt clogs and small rocks skid across my helmet and body. And I can tell you….it hurts like hell. From where I was looking I can see people running towards me, but after a while, I could only see Kikyo walking away from Inuyasha.

Shaking her head, she got up pushing the bike off of her. Taking her helmet off, she stood up thronging it at the ground. Roughly pulling the top part of her gear, to which reveal a black sports bra. She marched away.

"I can't do this anymore!!" she yelled, her tail scraping across the ground.

Pulling the black leather gloves off her hands, she through them to the ground in frustration. Her miko energy flared around her, thrashing her hair around. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm down as one of her friends came up to her with a bottle of water.

"Kagome, what's wrong with you today?" the voice ask setting next to her. "Why can't you concentrate?"

"I fell so responsible." She said looking into violet eyes with sad blue ones.

"Responsible for what?" he said taking her hand.

"For Inuyasha and Kikyo's break-up."

"Your still going on about that Kagzzie?" said a voice walking towards them.

"I can't help it Miroku. I know its part my fault they broke up."

"How?" he said, setting on the other side of Bankotsu.

"Inuyasha was always hanging around."

"And how is that your fault? He was obsessed with taunting you with practical joke."

"Your right; but if I had not challenged him, by prinking him back, he would have lost his interest and bothered someone else; and don't ask why. It's a demon thing."

"Who would say that he would leave you alone if you ignored, his so called challenges. However, it will still in the same result."

"Well…you can't find entertainment in something that is boring. Am I right?" she looked at both boy straight in the eye.

She had a point. Why would you play with something that was obvious boring. It would be like waking the dead. Pointless and useless. Not to mention, tiresome.

"True." Said both of them.

"….but the same rule dose not apply to you my dear sister. You can find entertainment in a dirt clog." Miroku said picking up a dirt clog and tossing it to her, in which she caught it. "Go inside the house and clean up. Me and Bankotsu will clean this mess up."

"Are you sure. I mean, you'll be to tired to drive us back to the city tonight, for school tomorrow. I could help."

"Nawl. Besides you need to take care of those cuts on your arms."Kagome looked down at her arms to see the small gashes. She had not notice it, because she was too occupied to notice the slight sting pain in her arm and abdomen. "…and besides… Bankotsu needs the work out."

"Yea…hey!!! Miroku you have to the count of ten. One…Two…TEN!!"

Bankotsu got up ad followed after Miroku who had started before running before the count down had started. She had laugh when Miroku mention that Bankotsu needed to go back to preschool. Shaking her head she walked into the house as Miroku was caught and hit over the head a couple of times. It had been a long weekend. A very long and tiresome weekend.

* * *

CartoonKid

_Akuma Youkai_- im glad liked it. C how happy I am

_kandy123456_- glad 2 hear I can keep my body parts

_pixiepuffy101_-Glad u luv da pranks HR

* * *

Sorry it took me so long 2 up-date but schools ben a bich, nt 2 mention that i have after skool activities, nad a job to do. Which reminds me i close to nite...Damn it.. I'll up-date soon...PROMISE,;


	5. Chapter 5

'This Is Who I am'

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co but I'll make an exception….. Since this story is mine, I own all characters…. Enjoy the story and I will up date a.s.a.p.

Kagome took a glance at the sitting hanyou right next to her. She could tell that he took the break up with Kikyo harder than what he let on. However, that was not the problem. The problem was she felt responsible for the break-up. To her, Kikyo; him pulling pranks was elementary or middle school flirting. Whatever works best for you. But that's not the point I'm getting at. The point is that I fell awful; guilty, in some weird way; because I was, some way; caught up in the middle of it all.

Rubbing her still sore arms Kagome turned her attention to her friend. The girl was glaring at the boy who was flipping through channels on the big plasma screen TV, with surround sound. Gathering up her work Kagome turned to Rin with a smile.

"Sorry to leave so early, but I have to go Now." Bowing her head at Inuyasha and Rin, Kagome calmly; yet rapidly, rushed out the intense.

Inuyasha and Rin watched Kagome slightly rush out the room shutting the door behind her. Turning her glare towards Inuyasha, who was till watching the door.

"NOW look what you done you jerk!" Rin said putting her hands on her hips.

"WHAT!!" yelled Inuyasha turning his gaze to the angry girl.

"YOU scared her off….AGAIN!"

"Well it was her fault why Kikyo…"

"It was not her fault and you know it. If you would of just kept your pranks to yourself, than you would still have Kikyo. The thought of some one challenging you makes you and your pride angry."

Inuyasha stuck his nose into the air with a small "feh." Rin looked at him and rubbed her temple. He was acting like a three year who could not get his way.

"Look….."She said going to the door. "…If you want Kikyo that bad all you have to do is make her jealousy. Get another girlfriend and flash it in her face. Kikyo seems like the type of person that wants man throwing themselves at her feet. However, it has to be someone of a challenge… And someone you can trust at that. You just can't pick a random girl on the streets. Pick a girl that will give kikyou a run for her money." Looking back at Inuyasha, she walked out the door slamming it be hind her.

Inuyasha put his hand to he chin trying to figure out who would want to date him? Ok more of the line who would want to date him, and also be a challenge for Kikyo? All girls loves him because his rich and has charms but most would not dare to even go for Kikyo's last claim. Well….not now at least. It would take a cople of months… and that's the time he did not have, or else he could start a long distance relationship, but he could not flash the girl in Kikyo's. What other options

Thinking Inuyasha walked to the window, just in time to se Kagome wave good by to someone, most likely Rin, good by before heading down the drive way. Knowing Kagome, he knew that she would not leave in a rush without saying good-by to the person she came to visit.

Getting an idea, Inuyasha rushed down stairs, knowing exactly who was gong to be his temporally girlfriend. No doubt in mind that she would reject him. No girl in there right mind would not go out with him. He was handsome and rich…. Did I mention handsome and rich he was?

CartoonKidd

Akuma Youai- im glad u liked it so much. ---

_Kakashi lover413_- glad 2 hear Im starting on the next chapter now.

_courtenyishere_-Glad u luv it, and sorry I wated so long.

_Riku Souma_-I'm wornig if u r moking me are not….

Athour's Review: Sorry I took so long to update but my internet on my lap top been down. i'll try to update soon...


End file.
